


I Want Your Lips To Sing

by danythunder



Series: How To Train Your Angelic Boyfriends [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because I DO WHAT I WANT, F/M, M/M, Team Free Love, also I think Gabriel would be an unbelievably hot chick, ehehehehehe, plus some wing!kink thrown in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danythunder/pseuds/danythunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recipe for angel/archangel/two hunters foursomes: Prepare (one) Dean Winchester, include kinky foursome dreams and a fetish for wings. Add (one) Gabriel, mix with archangel mindreading skills and an exhibitionist side. Stir in (one) angel of the Lord, preferred brand- Castiel. Layer (one) Sam Winchester, then bake at the heat of smut until done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Your Lips To Sing

Dean Winchester was exhausted as Sam was. Stumbling out of the Impala, he grabbed his brother for support. With a grimace, Sammy towed them both into the motel room, silently wishing for Gabriel and Castiel to make one of their impromptu appearances. Dean's lips barey brushed his brother's shoulder and Sam suppressed a shiver, hoping Dean wouldn't notice. Thankfully, his big brother seemed to be too out of it. Throwing their bags to the floor, Sam let Dean collapse on the left bed, and hauled himself to the bathroom. It wasn't too dingy, Sam noted, marking it mentally as a future site to visit again. Those damn hell harpies earlier had left a mess, not to mention they were wickedly good fighters. It was a miracle he or Dean hadn't been hurt, Sam mused as he turned the shower head to full heat, stripping his clothes. 

A soft hand moved his, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way. Gabriel. Sam sighed in relief and leaned back, the Trickster's huff of amusement tickling his cheek. A slightly padded tongue swiped along his jaw as Gabriel spread a hand on Sam's bare back. His muscles relaxed, all the pain bleeding away at the brush of his boyfriend's Grace. "You're a mess," Gabe smirked, thumbing at the soot on Sam's face. "Nice to see you too, babe." Sam replied, letting the other's fingers trail across his lips. Leaning in for a gentle kiss, he added, "How are things upstairs?" With a theatrical sigh, Gabriel stretched his back, "Let's put it this way. You know how Castiel isn't big on personal space?" Sam nodded. "Imagine that times eigthty-something, and no one has an actual body." "Anyone taking charge yet?" Gabe shook his head, turning the corner of his lips down. "Michael's hiding in his room, being angsty." 

Sam hummed, hearing Dean's sigh from the other room. Gabriel tilted his head with another smirk, "Your brother is such a cuddle freak." "Mmm. And I'm a water freak. Wanna join me in the shower?" Sam knew Gabe couldn't turn down that offer, stepping out of his jeans and boxers. A snap of fingers behind Sam, and the bathroom was now twice as clean, with the addition of a slightly bigger shower. "Do you even have to ask?" Gabe sighed, gliding up behind Sam. The rough-smooth tongue was back, as teeth gently nipped along his shoulder. Shivering, Sam drug Gabriel under the spray of warm water, backing him up to the wall. He loved the look Gabe's eyes got when he was cornered, almost wild. The shorter angel drug him down for another kiss, this one promising dirty deeds.

The two soon set up a frantic rhythm, panting between kisses. Gabriel reached down and grabbed both of them in his hand, huffing laughter at Sam's low whimpers. "Not gonna, I can't last-" Sam choked out, and the other responded by speeding his hand up. Feeling his edge rushing up in his body, Sam roughly wove his fingers into Gabe's hair, tugging and moaning, knowing that always did his boyfriend in. It was messy and almost too much, but he knew it was what they both needed. Gabriel spilled over his own fist, Sam following as he struggled to keep his eyes on him. He wanted to memorize the archangel's face, it had been so long. "Sam-" Cutting him off with another sloppy kiss, Sam sighed, "It can wait, Gabe. Bed. Please." Another snap and Sam wrapped himself around Gabriel, breathing in the almost-there smell of chocolate, the archangel definitely had his own scent. He felt a kiss on the bottom of his jaw, Gabe murmuring for him to sleep. He was good at following orders.

 

~~^^^~~

 

Sam opened one eye, groaning at the too-bright light filling the room. It dimmed almost instantly, Castiel murmuring an apology. "S'kay, Cas." Sam sat up, rubbing his face, "Where's Gabe?" "Right here," the Trickster trilled, obviously on the edge of something. That's when Sam noticed the way Cas and Gabe were angling themselves torward Dean, both of their eyes sparkling with... Well, something, Sam thought rather confusedly. "What's going on?" Not that he expected an answer, the angels were weird like that sometimes. "It seems that your brother is a kinky son of a bitch," Gabriel replied with glee, and Castiel flushed a bit. "He's basically broadcasting his dream, even Cas can hear it." Cas' blue eyes didn't deny it, in fact, the angel looked rather aroused. "Well, what's it about?" Sam poked again, curiousity growing. Gabriel grinned wide, his teeth almost predatory. "You." "Me." "I think that's what I just said, Sammy-boy." Castiel cleared his throat as Gabriel looked between the two brothers as if deciding who to jump first.

"Dean is, very imaginative sexually, so this does not surprise me. However, all of us," Cas trailed off, looking rather embarrased. "I shared that wish with him several weeks ago and he agreed with me." Gabe's jaw dropped, and Sam's heart skipped a beat. Was this a dream? Gabriel laughed, "So that's what you were trying so hard to hide from me that night!" Excitement was evident in his tone, and Castiel dropped his eyes, "I was- otherwise engaged, Gabriel." "How would you like to be otherwise engaged right now?" Gabriel breathed, his voice turning even Sam's knees to jelly. Castiel looked rather confused, but Gabe must have been doing his mind stuff, because the other angel practically threw himself into Gabe's lap moments later. Sam looked around, hoping to hell this wasn't a dream, because his boyfriend and his brother's equally as hot boyfriend were sucking face like the world depended on it. Maybe it did. What did Sam know?

A rather choked noise from the bed across the room told him Dean was awake and thinking the same thing. The Castiel _moaned_ , and Sam couldn't help himself, he whined right along with him. Dean was suddenly very focused on him, and his brother's green eyes were blown. In a flurry of movement, Dean was pressing his lips to Sam's and suddenly somebody's fingers snapped (Gabriel's? Thought Sam hazily.) and there were warm bodies all around him. Before he could even shift his arm, Castiel was pinning him down and they both glanced over when Dean's low moan became a small cry. Gabriel was nipping his way down Dean's neck like he had done Sam's a hundred times and that was it for Sam, he bucked his hips into Cas' until the other angel was panting.

"Sam. Are you willing to do this?" Castiel's voice was at least an octave lower than his usual gravelly sound and Sam found himself out of breath, nodded furiously as Dean's hand clenched on his arm. Gabriel hummed from his position between Dean's legs and Sam couldn't stop staring, somehow Gabriel had gotten all of Dean's clothes off in less than a minute. "Archangel, Sammy." Gabe winked at him, and suddenly there was nothing between Castiel and Sam either. Not that he was complaining, because he certainly wasn't. Dean was writhing on the bed beside Sam, and it was nothing to lean over and press soft kisses to his temple while Gabriel worked him open. Sam noted that Gabriel was more dominant with Dean, like there weren't as many boundaries. It was undeniably hot. And that's when Castiel moved against Sam's hips, whimpering as he fucked himself on his own fingers. 

Sam just stared for a moment, he never imagined- okay well maybe a few times- that Castiel could be so appealing. Using Dean's hand to push himself up, Sam kissed Cas soundly, swallowing the small sounds the angel was making. After a few more thrusts down, Castiel was outright moaning, the noise going straight to Sam's cock. And apparently Gabriel's as well, who snarled and dug his fingers into Dean's hips. Dean's grip on Sam's arm became almost painful, his back arching as Gabe pushed into him. Cas sank down slowly, and it was Sam's turn to bite back his moans. Gabriel growled roughly, his voice almost broken, "Sam I better hear every single thing Cas does to your body." Sam felt his eyes roll back in his head, sucking in a gasp through his teeth. He bucked up to meet Castiel, who gave a pitiful whine and rolled his hips against Sam's. Then Dean's eyes were on his and Gabriel was making the most agreeable noises from between Dean's legs and Castiel slammed his hips down hard, Sam felt like sobbing in relief. 

Gabriel smirked, despite his position, and crowed. "Dean you are one nasty son of a bitch, I love it." Cas almost stopped moving, whining as Sam pushed up into him again, _hard_. Gabe snapped his fingers, and when Sam opened his eyes, he found himself staring down at his brother and Gabriel was moving against Cas in a way that was probably illegal somewhere. Dean drug Sam down to kiss him, and Sam shallowly thrust his hips, feeling the man under him shiver. As he sped up, something brushed against his arm and he jerked, only to find Castiel's wings weakly flopping against the bed. How did the bed even get this big? The question disappeared from his mind as Dean frantically shoved his hips down, "Sweet Jesus, Cas-" he groaned, and Sam tried to agree but found himself incapable of speaking. Gabriel was almost purring in Castiel's ear, "I know you like it, little brother, letting me feel them. Can you feel me?" Cas was also incapable of speaking, as it was.

Gabriel dug his hands into the wing joints of Cas' back, and suddenly Dean squawked. "Gabe! I can feel that!" Gabriel huffed laughter as Sam felt his own eyes flicker, something warm and familiar itching it's way into his mind. Castiel squirmed helplessly, and Sam realized this was what true mating felt like with an angel. Well, angel and archangel, respectively. Pistoning his hips into Dean's again, Sam pinned his arms down and kissed his brother, feeling every vibration of a moan his brother made amplified. Something almost burning hot curled itself protectively around Sam's back, and he knew without looking Gabriel had stretched his wings as well. Dean was on the verge of squealing, the shared conciousness of Cas' wings echoing between them. Sam caught his breath when something almost painfully pleasing pushed into his mind, and he knew Cas had rammed his own hand in Gabe's wings.

The two angels cried out in what must have been Enochian, the words almost like a fire that seared into Sam's mind. Dean shook beneath him, his wrists twisting in Sam's hands as he came with a strangled yelp. Gabriel pulled Sam and Dean closer, or moved them, or whatever it was angels did because Sam was losing his mind, kissing Castiel and Dean's lips on his throat and Gabriel's fingers in his hair. Sam didn't even remember hitting the bed when he came. 

 

~~^^^~~

 

It was definitely darker in the room as Sam opened his eyes slowly. Gabriel's fingers were still softly pulling through his hair, and Dean smiled at him lazily. "Sex with angels is great." Sam nodded in agreement. Castiel peered across Dean's stomach, and Sam wondered when that change had happened. Not that he minded, Gabriel was warm against him. "I try," Gabe snarked, and Sam jumped. "You can hear that?" The archangel nodded, "Cas and I may have possibly ended up Grace-sharing and permanently mating all of us." Sam considered that for a moment before offering up, "Oh well?" Cas snorted, his fingers brushing against Sam's side. "We get great sex out of the deal, I'm ok with it." Dean mumbled, and the other three hummed consent. "So this Grace-sharing thing. I thought that could kill humans?" Sam found his researcher side screaming more questions, but he settled for that now. Gabriel kissed the back of his neck, "It was indirect, since you and I and Cas and Dean were all mated seperately, when my Grace touched Cas' it set off like a domino reaction on both sides of our bonds." "So angels can have more than one bond?" "Special circumstances, being an archangel and all," Gabe quipped, and Cas nuzzled against Dean. "I do believe this is what you would call a 'foursome,' now?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other and shrugged, "It's like that time we got twins." Both angels flared their wings a bit with jealousy, and Sam tugged a bit on Gabriel's arm. "It was a long time ago, I just have you now," he soothed, feeling his boyfriend ruffle his feathers a tiny bit. In shock, Dean blurted out, "I can feel both of your wings now." Castiel nodded, and Sam clearly felt the twitch of smaller, darker wings at the back of his mind. "That's..." "Trippy?" Gabriel offered up a word, and Sam and Dean stared at him. "What?! I was just trying to help." he grumbled, puling Sam closer anyway. Dean sat up, his eyes glittering. "Since we're bonded, I want to really see Gabriel's wings." Everyone stared at him. "What? Cas lets me see his. It's only fair, Sam and I get to see the other's, if we're bonded permanently." Cas and Gabe seemed to have a silent conversation, then nodded, a wicked smile sliding onto Gabe's face.

Cas turned to Sam, sitting up. "I will go first." Before Sam could say anything, Cas closed his eyes and there was a soft flicker of light. Sam let his eyes trail over arm-length black feathers that looked almost as serious and reserved as their owner. There was a very faint indigo sheen over the tips, and they looked sturdy. One of the soft feathers brushed Sam's arm, and Dean smiled with pride, combing his fingers through the closest wing to him. "He's gorgeous." the hunter preened, and Cas' blue eyes lit up as he gave Dean a small smile. "My brother's are much more pleasing." Dean shook his head, "I'll still like yours best." he whispered conspiritually and Gabriel cleared his throat. Sam chuckled, then agreed with Dean. "Your wings are still beautiful, Castiel." "Thank you, Sam." Cas gave Sam the smile he usually reserved for Dean, a small and gentle curve of his lips.

Gabriel huffily pushed his way into Sam's side. Laughing, Sam wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist, "No Gabe, I promise no one forgot you, show Dean your wings." Dean turned to Gabriel with a look of apprehesion, and Cas rested a hand on his leg. It was Gabe's turn to shut his eyes and stretch, and Sam gasped. He always forgot just how incredible his archangel's wings were; it never failed to take him by surprise. Gabe's wings were almost three times as big as Castiel's, although slightly thinner and more delicate looking. Sam knew they were far from weak though. Gabriel snickered at Sam's train of thought, and one wing brushed against his side gently. They glittered a hue from pure ivory to golden, a smoldering orange in the middle, and they looked like cut glass, despite the fact they were soft to the touch. Dean looked over them rather critically.

"What's the matter, Winchester?" Gabriel let the edge of his wing brush Dean's cheek. Dean's breath shuddered against the feeling of the angel's Grace against his face. Cas was simply staring at his brother, his eyes alight with pride and a bit of arousal. Dean nodded, "I like them." "But?" Gabriel pressed, raising one eyebrow. "They look kind of girly." Sam quirked his lips, knowing full well what was coming. "Well, being an archangel has perks, you know. Your boyfriend is locked in his pretty little face over there, but me, I get to choose." Gabriel finished by sliding one hand to Sam's knee. Dean gaped for a moment, then his eyes fixed on Sammy's. "You had sex with him as a girl." Sam nodded, blushing a bit as Gabriel's fingers traced a pattern on his thigh. "And you didn't tell me." Dean continued. Sam nodded again, feeling his blush rising. Gabriel smirked and leaned down to kiss Sam's cheek, "He likes pole dances too," and winked at Dean.

Suddenly Cas shifted a bit uncomfortably. Gabriel snapped his attention to him, and started laughing. "Oh no, Cas. You didn't." Dean whipped around to look at Castiel, who was now hiding behind one of his wings. Gabe extended his own wing and purposefully drug it across Cas'. "Tell the boys, baby brother. They'll enjoy it." Cas shuddered and whined, and his blue eyes fixed on Sam's. "I have never... Done what we have done... With a woman." He bit out, feeling Gabriel's Grace spark across his. Dean's face split open into a grin. "We gotta fix that, Cas baby." Sam nodded enthusiastically as Gabriel gleefully shivered. "Oh yes, baby brother, we gotta fix that soon." Dean licked his lips at Sam, and Cas blushed even harder. It was going to be an interesting night, Sam decided. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~cackles madly~ more to come!


End file.
